Yin-Yang Naruto
by thedarkone5290
Summary: Naruto is the holder of the kyuubi's soul while his siblings are the holder of it's chakra.He has suffered neglect from his parents and hate from the villagers after hearing a conversation that devastates him Naruto awakens the power of yin and yang.With this power he will gain allies,enemies and make his own ninja village.Powerful Naruto. some elements from one piece and bleach.
1. Awaken Yin-Yang Naruto

**Hey fanfic users. This story is just something that's been in my mind for a while. So I decided why not write a fanfic story about it. Anyways go easy on me please this is my first story ever. So any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Anyways on to the story.**

Human Dialogue: "Naruto"

Human thoughts: ' _Naruto'_

Bijuu/ Gods/ Summoning dialogue: **"Naruto"**

Bijuu/Gods/Summoning thoughts: _**'Naruto'**_

Jutsu or technique names: " _ **Rasengan"**_

 _Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't own any of the anime that I may or may not use for inspiration.

Chapter 1: Awaken Yin-Yang Naruto

 _5 years ago Konohagakure October 10_

" _Sarutobi-sama! Please let me seal the Kyuubi! It is my duty of Hokage to do so!" This was yelled by a man who stood at 5ft 11 inches. He had spiky golden hair with blue eyes. This man was known as Minato Namikaze, The Yondaime Hokage of Konoha or the yellow flash._

" _Minato. My time on this earth is finished. I have lived a long life. You however have not. You have a wife, three kids and a village to look after and protect. This must be done for the good of the village." Said Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha. He was an old man around the age of 56. His hair was a pale grey showing his age. He wore a tattered and bloodied battle armor._

 _The former Hokage glanced at his friend Minato and gave him a sad smile. His face quickly hardened as he stared at the gigantic blood red fox that was destroying his home. 'I have to do this. For Konoha.'_

" _Hiruzen. Please use my kids to seal it away. It's the only option we have. I can't ask another parent to give up their child."_

 _Sarutobi nodded in understanding. He raised his hands as Minato gave him three children. Two boys and one girl. The three children were crying as if they could feel and understand the gravity of the situation they were in. Hiruzen quickly disappeared with a_ _ **Shunshin**_ _. He reappeared in front of the mighty ten story fox, who was distracted as shuriken, kunai and various Ninjutsu were launched at him._

 _The kyuubi however swatted away the shinobi that came after him like they were flies. The attacks launched at him only mildly hurting him._

 _Hiruzen gently set down the children and quickly went through the Jutsu that would seal the Kyuubi at the cost of his life. "_ _ **Shiki Fujin!"**_ _The Shinobi no Kami yelled._

 _As he yelled that the Shinigami himself appeared behind Hiruzen. All Shinobi stopped their assault and even the great Kyuubi stopped and stared in shock as the Shinigami stared at the soon to be dead Kage and asked_ **" What is it that you require"** _His voice was cold and chilling. It sent shivers up everyone's spine. Even the Kyuubi's. However the demon would never admit to that._

" _Shinigami-sama I would like for you to separate the Kyuubi's chakra into yin and yang and seal the two chakras in these two children." He held up two babies and then he spoke again "I would also like you to seal the soul into this boy right here." He gestured to the baby on the ground who was somehow sleeping through this whole ordeal._

" **Very well. It shall be done."** _The Shinigami quickly turned towards the Kyuubi and stuck his hand into the demon. The Kyuubi tried to struggle and get free but to no avail._

" **No! No! I shall not lose my freedom once more. Damn you Hiruzen! Damn you Namikaze! Damn you Kushina! DAMN YOU MADARA!"** _the great Kyuubi cursed as he felt his chakra and soul being ripped away from his body._

 _The Shinigami put the Kyuubi's Yin chakra in boy that was in Hiruzen's hand and the Yang chakra in the girl that was in his other hand. Then finally he sealed the soul into the sleeping boy on the floor._

 _With his job accomplished the death god turned to the Kami no Shinobi and took his soul. The death god gave a chilling smile._ _ **'What a wonderful soul I have just collected.'**_ _The Shinigami vanished from Konoha and went back to the realm of the gods. As soon as the god left the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha collapsed and died._

" _Sandaime-sama!" Numerous Shinobi rushed to their Hokage. But they all knew he was dead._

* * *

 _1 hour later Konoha Hospital_

" _So. Sensei did it. He sealed the Kyuubi away" A man who had wild white hair and an extravagant outfit said. His tone seemed out of place on someone who usually seemed like a fun-loving pervert._

 _This statement was met by solemn nods from three other people. Kushina, Minato and a gorgeous blonde woman with extremely large breasts. The blonde woman was Tsunade and the white haired man was Jiraiya._

 _Jiraiya spoke once more "Which kids did he seal the kyuubi's chakra in?"_

 _Kushina tore her gaze away from her children and then looked at the toad sannin. "Menma and Mito" she said while pointing at the two babies._

" _So Naruto holds the Soul?" Tsunade questioned, which was met with a nod from Minato._

" _My theory is that by separating the chakra into two and tearing the soul away from the fox it will become easier for Menma and Mito to control its chakra." Minato gave a hopeful smile to the other occupants in the room. "And hopefully kill the fox."_

 _Minato stood up from his chair and gave an apologetic look to his wife. "Sorry Kushina-chan. I have to address the public."_

 _The Yondaime glanced up to the ceiling. "Dog!"_

 _An anbu with white gravity defying hair appeared in the room. "Yes Yondaime-sama."_

" _I want you to assemble the civilians and the Shinobi in the town square." With that he disappeared in a flash of yellow._

* * *

Konoha Town Square

 _Thousands of Shinobi and Civilians stood and wondered why their Hokage summoned them. The crowd muttered in confusion and anticipation. However the crowd soon became deathly quiet as their beloved leader appeared in a flash of yellow._

 _Minato amplified his throat with chakra and spoke loudly "Citizens of Konohagakure lend me your ears. Tonight has been difficult for all of us. Our Loved ones were killed or injured due to the Kyuubi attack. However, because of the sacrifice of our Sandaime Hokage the Kyuubi was defeated and sealed away. But this cost the Sandaime his life." His voice boomed through the silent town square._

 _A solemn feeling descended on to the crowd. They muttered in sorrow at the death of their Sandaime Hokage._

" _He sealed the chakra away into my two children Menma and Mito Namikaze. They are Heroes! Because of the sacrifice of these two children we remain safe!"_

 _The crowd erupted into cheers. "Menma and Mito! Menma and Mito!" The crowd chanted excitedly._

" _Also" Minato continued effectively silencing the crowd. "The soul of the Kyuubi was sealed into my other son Naruto."_

 _The crowd fell into an ominous silence. Then someone in the crowd yelled "Kill the Kyuubi while he's weak!"_

 _The crowd then burst into angry chants of "killing the demon."_

" _Silence! He is my son not a demon!" Minato yelled flaring his killing intent at the crowd. The crowd fell into silence. However it was obvious to everyone that a majority of the people still believed Naruto was a demon_

" _Furthermore!" Minato continued. "Everyone is forbidden from speaking about Naruto holding the soul of the Kyuubi! Anyone caught speaking about it shall be executed!"_

 _Many people in the crowd paled at the word "Executed". It was painfully obvious to everyone that the Hokage would not allow anyone to harm his son, But that didn't mean they had to like the demon spawn._

" _You may be dismissed" Minato said. Finishing his speech._

 _This day shall be forever engraved into the memory of all those who were there on that day. To many citizens of Konoha this was the day Sandaime died. This was the day that the Kyuubi slaughtered hundreds. This was the day the twin heroes of Konoha were born. This was the day the demon was born. This day marked the start of a new era not only for Konoha. But the entire Elemental Nations._

* * *

Present year Konoha October 10

A pale, skinny, 3ft 9 spiky blonde haired boy stood in the middle of a training ground alone. He had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks. His sky blue eyes stared at the ten target posts in front of him with focus and determination. He was wearing a loose long sleeved wolf grey sweater and baggy wolf grey pants to match. In his left hand were five kunai and in the other five shuriken.

With a grunt he threw the projectiles with more force than any ordinary six year could muster. With a loud clunk the kunai and shuriken all hit the red bull's eye in the middle of the targets.

The boy let a small smirk appear on his face. 'Looks like my Bukijutsu (Weapon techniques) has improved tremendously. Looks like Naruto Namikaze is one step closer to becoming Hokage! Then I'll gain the acknowledgment of my parents and the people of Konoha.'

This boy is Naruto, the son of the yellow flash and Red death of Konoha. Two S-class shinobi's. He is also the brother of the twin heroes of Konoha Menma and Mito.

'Heroes?' Naruto scoffed at that. 'How can they be heroes? All they did was be born and their praised like kings'

Naruto was extremely intelligent and mature for his age. Unlike kids his age who just wanted to play games, Naruto read books and scrolls about chakra theory, Shinobi history, chakra control and battle tactics. He found it enjoyable.

'Or is it enjoyable to me because I have no friends?' Naruto pondered. No one wanted to be friends with him. No other kids wanted to talk to him. They only used him as a tool to get close to Menma or Mito. Oh yea and he also had the soul of the strongest Bijuu in his body. That would scare some people away.

Naruto was also very observant. He noticed plenty of things. He noticed that many of the people of Konoha either hated him, feared him or both. He also noticed something ever since he was four.

He noticed that he was the least favorite child of his parents. He observed his parents closely. He noticed that his Father's eyes would light up when Menma and Mito would talk to him. But when Naruto spoke to his father it usually ended up with being shooed away like he was an annoyance.

His mother on the other hand was extremely protective of his siblings. While she never cared enough to ask him where he was going or what he was doing. All of his other family members: Kakashi, Yugao, Jiraiya, Tsunade completely ignored him. This neglect however, gave him the opportunity to train in secret.

Naruto knew full well that his parents did not want any of them to train on their own because it could be dangerous. But since he was left to do his own thing most of the time, he got a head start on his training before his siblings did. He's been training and studying on his own now for almost a year now.

He learned various things most of it the basic knowledge every Shinobi needs to know. But he also mastered the leaf chakra control exercise and learned how throw kunai and shuriken with such speed and accuracy it would impress Chunin

The young Namikaze was broken out of his daydreaming when he glanced up at the sky to see the sun beginning to rise. "Crap!" He cursed.

'I have to get home before Tou-san and Ka-chan find out I'm gone' He got up and started to run with remarkable speed for a six year old to the Namikaze estate.

In about 5 minutes he arrived at a large three story mansion with a large gate in front of it. The gate had the symbol of the leaf village on it. Naruto bit his thumb and a trickle of blood spilled out of his thumb. He wiped his blood on the seal that was at the front of the gate.

The gate opened up and Naruto stepped inside. He then walked to the side of the Namikaze mansion and looked up to see an open window on the second floor. He quickly climbed up and crawled through the window that led to his room.

'Just in time' Naruto thought as he looked at the clock in his room. He glanced around looking at room. It was very plain. All it had was a queen sized bed and a book shelf stuffed with books. No posters and no colorful paint. Just a bed and some books.

"Breakfast Time!" Naruto's Mother Kushina yelled.

Naruto slowly walked out of his room. Acting as if he had just woke up. He was going to walk down the stairs but he was rudely pushed out of the way when a 3ft5 six year old red headed girl ran down the stairs excitedly.

"Move out of the way Naruto! I want my birthday breakfast!" She yelled. This was Mito Namikaze the holder of the Kyuubi's Yang chakra. She looked exactly like a smaller child-like version of Kushina.

Mito quickly ran down the stairs and sat at the dining table next to an already sitting Minato who appeared in his chair with a _**Hiraishin**_

Naruto sighed and was about continue when an obnoxious taunting voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Oi Naruto-baka. Mito already bossing you around. Huh?" Menma spoke.

Menma Namikaze looked similar to his father except for the spiky blood red hair on his head. Out of all his family members Naruto disliked Menma the most. Together with his friends Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba Inuzuka, Menma bullied him and teased him. Why? Well because he was the pariah of the village and it was cool to make fun of him.

Naruto stared at his brother coldly. "Shut up Menma. It's too early in the morning to bother with you."

Menma stared back defiantly and scoffed. "Whatever. Oh and happy birthday. Maybe this year someone might get you a gift." Menma shot Naruto a mocking smile. However if Naruto was bothered by the statement he didn't show it because he just looked at Menma with boredom.

Menma frowned at the lack of reaction and walked down the stairs with Naruto. The red haired Namikaze decided to take his seat across from his sister and next to his mother. While Naruto took his seat next to Mito.

"Happy Birthday kids!" Kushina said ecstatically. Menma and Mito both had big shit eating grins on their face while Naruto had a small smirk on his face. "My little babies are growing up." Kushina and Minato both cried anime tears.

As Kushina and Minato were crying at the fact that their little babies were growing up, the maid Nemu a short chubby lady with black hair and black eyes served their breakfast.

As she reached Menma and Mito she gave them a huge smile and said "Happy Birthday Hero-Sama." They both smiled at her.

However when she reached Naruto she stared at him coldly and put his plate down without uttering a single word.

The young Yondaime look alike sighed at her lack of respect. 'When I become Hokage people like her will finally look up to me and acknowledge my existence', he thought as he watched Nemu walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh! I have announcement to make everyone!" Minato said apparently finished with his crying. This statement broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Menma and Mito stopped their relentless assault on their food and Kushina stopped crying and looked at Minato.

"Menma and Mito, today you two officially start your training. Your Ka-san, Kakashi, Yugao, your god parents and I will be training you!" Minato said while giving the two a big smile.

Mito gave a squeal of excitement and Menma gave a shout of "Awesome!"

Kushina smiled at her two kids happily. "Today you guys begin your journey to become splendid Shinobi!" Menma and Mito were officially ecstatic. The two kids and their seemed to be in extremely happy moods. It seemed as if nothing could kill the good vibes.

"What about me?"

With that statement the feeling of good moods died and Minato and Kushina gave the questioner an apologetic smile. "Sorry Naruto. We can't have you training with us. It's way too dangerous. We'll be training your brother and sister on how to use the kyuubi's chakra. We have to pay very close attention to them"

It was Minato who spoke up and answered his son. 'I hope he will understand how important this is.'

Minato's hopes where completely thrown out the window when Naruto's face turned into an enraged scowl. Minato and Kushina flinched at that. Naruto was always the silent and calm one. Seeing him enraged was truly frightening.

"I am sick and tired of this! Menma and Mito always get special treatment! Why can't I just train along with them! This is complete bull shit!" Naruto screamed angrily.

Menma, Mito, Kushina and Minato where in complete shock.

'I never seen Naruto-nii mad before. He's always has that calm bored look on his face. This is scary' Mito thought while shivering at the pure heat in her brothers words.

'Who would have thought the Mr. Cool Calm and Collected would snap. But I can't blame him though if that was me I would be pissed too. But since it's not, I can laugh!" Menma thought while trying to hold in his laughter.

It seemed that the very first one to break out of their shock was the Red Death herself. "You watch your language young man! We are your parents, don't you dare disrespect us! If we think that not including you in the training sessions is for your best then it's for your best!" Kushina yelled angrily at Naruto. "Go to your room! You're going to stay in there until we say you can come out!"

Naruto stared at his Mother in anger that was far too mature for a six year old to have in his eyes. "Fine" he muttered coolly as he excused himself from the dining table and walked up to his room slamming the door in anger.

"The nerve of that boy! Does he think he can just shout at us like that! " Kushina ranted.

"Kushina-chan don't you think you could have been a little more tactful?" Minato meekly stated.

The red haired Uzumaki shot Minato an angry glare as her hair started resembling the kyuubi's tails. "Never mind" Minato stated pathetically.

* * *

10 minutes later

Naruto Namikaze sat silently in his dark room reading a book titled "Advanced Chakra Theory".

 _Chakra is the result of combining physical and spiritual energy. When those two are combined they allow Shinobi to use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and other techniques. However, unknown to most people there are not five chakra natures but seven. These two are yin and yang. The yin and yang make up only an extremely small amount of a person's chakra. Scientists believe that yin and yang combined make up less than one percent of a person's chakra. The concentration of yin or yang in a person's chakra depends on the individual. People with a higher concentration of yin chakra than yang chakra are usually more gifted at Genjutsu and the spiritual aspects of the Shinobi arts. People with a higher concentration of yang chakra than yin chakra are more gifted in Medical Ninjutsu and the physical arts of the Shinobi._

Naruto widened his eyes as he read the paragraph. 'Tou-san separated the kyuubi's yin chakra, yang chakra and soul. So how are Menma and Mito going to be able to control the kyuubi's chakra?'

Naruto then chuckled to himself. "It seems as if even the best Shinobi can make rookie mistakes." He was interrupted from his musings as he heard voices speaking in the room across from his.

"So you really think that they are the children that the prophecy spoke about?" Naruto heard his father say.

'Prophecy? What the hell is he talking about?' Naruto wondered. The little blond got off of his bed and put his ear onto his bedroom door.

As he continued to listen he heard his Godfather Jiraiya of the Sennin speak up "I'm certain of it!" he said excitedly. He continued talking "Children born from two great Shinobi shall bear a heavy burden. With the power of Light and Darkness they shall bring the world into a new era. Whether this era is for good or evil solely depends on them."

Naruto heard his Godmother Tsunade Senju speak up "That sounds like them all right. The great shinobi are you two, the burden is the kyuubi's chakra they both hold and the powers of light and darkness must be the Yin and Yang of the kyuubi's chakra."

"That does make sense Tsunade-chan" Kushina agreed.

'So that's the real reason they want to focus on Mito and Menma! It has nothing to do with protecting me! It's just because of some stupid prophecy!' Naruto thought angrily. He for one doesn't believe in prophecy, fate or whatever. He believed one's destiny was decided by them.

"So what do we do about Naruto?" his mother questioned.

Naruto perked up at this paying complete attention to their supposed to be private conversation.

"Well" Jiraiya stated awkwardly. "He's gonna have to just stay in the background for a while. This is for the greater good. We can't focus any time or effort on him. Menma and Mito's training could decide the fate of the world!"

Naruto's eyes widened at that shocked his Godfather would say that. He was hoping his parents would say something that would change the Toad Sennin's mind. But his hope was quickly dashed when he heard his father say

"Yea I know it's for the greater good. But I feel bad enough for letting him be a scapegoat for the village's hatred against the kyuubi."

"So do I Minato" Jiraiya replied. "But if we didn't let the villagers let their anger out on Naruto they would probably let it out on Menma and Mito and that could have a negative impact on the prophecy."

Naruto couldn't see it but he was certain the occupants in the other room nodded in agreement. 'Scapegoat? He knew! They all knew! THEY DID THIS SHIT ON PURPOSE!'

As Naruto tried to calm down his intense rage when he realized it made sense. 'Of course according to that stupid ass prophecy they could cause an era of either good or evil. But if the villagers hated them it would probably be an era of evil. But if the villager's hate is directed at me then they can live a happy life!'

The angry miniature Yondaime heard his "father" speak once more.

"Once their done with their training one of them should be good enough to become Hokage and the other one can become the Namikaze clan head!"

Kushina agreed. "Of course! The villagers already love them! They are by far the best candidates for Hokage!"

Minato nodded in agreement, "In fact once I am done with my time as Hokage I plan to name one of them as my successor."

Naruto's eyes widened once more. 'No! No! First they get the love and attention of the villagers while I am scorned and ignored. Then they get special treatment and training from the people I am supposed to call family and now. As if they didn't have enough! They get my dream too!'

Naruto stepped away from the door and collapsed on his bed. As he thought about what he just heard he realized that his dream was impossible. 'I was a naïve fool to think I could become Hokage! Why would they choose me the kyuubi spawn over one of the twin heroes of Konoha? I can never earn the respect of the villagers. It was always impossible. I was just too foolish to see it!'

As he continued to think about what revelations he discovered from the conversation, tears started to form in his eyes as he cried himself to sleep

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape

"Where am I?" Naruto spoke confusedly.

He was currently levitating above a wolf grey floor. As he glanced around he realized it wasn't a grey floor it was a gray _space._ And in front of him was a gigantic translucent ghost-like red fox with nine tails.

'Hold on Nine tails?!' Naruto thought

"You're the Kyuubi!" Naruto shouted while pointing at the intimidating fox ghost.

" **You don't say? What gave it away? The nine tails?"** the kyuubi stated mockingly.

"I assume I'm in my mind considering the fact that you're here too." Naruto kept a blank calm look on his face. However on the inside he was terrified.

' **For some gaki to look me in the eyes and pretend to be this calm. He must have some balls of steel. Even grown adults cower like new borns at the sight of me.'** the kyuubi thought impressed.

" **I've been trying to talk to you for years but, this confounded seal is better than I thought."** The kyuubi grudgingly had to respect the Sandaime and the Yondaime for developing this intricate seal. But that didn't mean he had to like them.

" **However, no seal can hold me, the mighty kyuubi for too long!"** the kyuubi stated arrogantly. The kyuubi turned to look at Naruto who was staring at him with a deadpanned expression.

'Who thought the kyuubi would be such a cocky asshole.' Naruto thought.

"Did you call me here just to brag or did you have something important to say?" Naruto coolly stated.

The kyuubi smirked at the boy. **"A little bit of both honestly. Can you blame me? I've been in this damn seal for six years with nothing to do but sleep? You got guts kid I'll give you that."**

Naruto sweat dropped at the kyuubi. But he quickly turned serious as the kyuubi said **"I didn't just call you here for shits and giggles gaki. I wanted to tell you a few things."**

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **I was awake when I heard the conversation between those pitiful humans that you call family. What do you intend to do since you realized that your naïve goal is impossible?"** the kyuubi asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question, curios to why the great kyuubi would care. But he answered anyways "Since I can't be appreciated or loved in Konoha and my dream is impossible. I will leave this confounded place and create my own ninja village and become a Kage."

" **Excellent. You see, I grow bored of this dreary life inside this village. So I was hoping you would finally develop your brain and leave. However, you do realize you are too weak to successfully escape?"** the kyuubi asked

Naruto nodded "I am fully aware of that kyuubi-san, so I will just continue to train

" **Oh. That reminds me. I want to tell you something extremely bizarre about your chakra."**

Naruto once again looked curiously at the kyuubi. "What's bizarre about my chakra?"

" **You know that all beings have yin and yang chakra in their body?"** Naruto nodded affirmative. **"How much percentage of overall chakra does yin and yang combined amount to in humans?"**

"Less than one percent. The amount of yang or yin chakra varying depending on the individual. Why are you asking me this?" Naruto stated his sky blue eyes looking into the kyuubi's glowing red fox eyes.

" **You shall find out soon enough gaki."** The kyuubi stated annoyed he was being questioned. The ghost fox then continued to ask a rhetorical question **"Do you know how much percentage of overall chakra does yin and yang amount to in Bijuu's? About twenty five percent, the other seventy five percent being our chakra nature."**

Naruto nodded at the new information. The kyuubi continued speaking **"Because the yin and yang chakra in humans and in bijuus is unbalanced and only amounts to a small portion of our chakra, we are unable to use yin and yang in its purest form. Light and Darkness.**

The kyuubi paused to make sure Naruto was following. Naruto nodded indicating the fox could continue.

" **You on the other hand are far different. You have none of the usual chakra natures in your body. No fire. No water. No lighting. No earth and no wind. But you have yin and yang. Yin makes up fifty percent of your chakra and yang makes up the other fifty percent of your chakra. Do you know what this means?"** the kyuubi asked.

"It means I can't use any elemental Ninjutsu" Naruto said sadly.

" **Well, yes there is that problem but you're missing the most important bit of information whelp."** the kyuubi stated.

Naruto continued to think about what the fox told him. Half of his chakra was yin and the other was yang. These two chakra types made up all of his chakra. And there was a balance between the two.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with realization. "Are you saying I can use the powers of light and darkness?!"

The kyuubi gave Naruto a smirk. **'The young flesh bag has a sharp mind. So far my favorite warden. But, then again that isn't saying much. The first one didn't even talk to me and the second one just chained me up and stole my chakra time to time.'**

Before the kyuubi could answer a voice called out "Of course baka! Why else would he tell you this information?"

Naruto and Kyuubi both shared one thought 'What the fuck/ **what the fuck?** ' Naruto looked to his left to see a completely black silhouette version of himself levitating above the grey space. The black silhouette opened his eyes to reveal completely white glowing orbs.

'What is that?' Naruto wondered. While kyuubi looked surprised. **'His yin chakra manifested itself! Quiet shocking.'**

"Oh come on now yin! No need to be rude" Naruto looked to his right to see a completely white light silhouette version of himself. This silhouette however had completely black eyes contrary to the rest of his body.

"Oi shut up yang! You're such a pansy!" yin shouted. Yang just turned to yin then said "Why are you always so angry. Stop being such a grouch."

Naruto and kyuubi watched the altercation with a sweat drop. 'Seriously what the heck is wrong with my mind? First I have the soul of a demon in here. Now I have two manifestations of my chakra arguing with each other.'

The two silhouettes stopped arguing with each other and look at Naruto.

Yang looked at him and said "It's about time you awaken our true power. Once you do you can become strong enough to leave the village and start making allies to build your own ninja village."

Yin then gave Naruto a large smirk. "Yea and then we can show those assholes that we are nobody's scapegoat!"

Naruto nodded in agreement with the both of them. He then looked forward at the giant fox ghost. "Kyuubi. You dislike living in this village as much as I do and I'm pretty certain you despise Minato and Kushina."

The kyuubi nodded at Naruto listening to what the kid had to say. He continued "So can you train me to be strong?"

The kyuubi stared at the three Narutos then said **"No."**

"Aw why not? /Why not? /why fucking not!" Yang, Naruto and Yin said respectively.

" **Because I have nothing to teach you. You do realize that I am a demon fox and you are a human. You won't be able to fight how I fight. And I'm just a ghost now if you haven't realized."** The kyuubi said with a deadpanned face.

All three narutos blushed at the logic of the kyuubi. **"However..."**

The three Narutos looked back at the kyuubi when he said that. The kyuubi shot them by far the most arrogant smirk they had ever seen. Which was pretty damn arrogant because they have seen Menma before.

" **.. I the great kyuubi-sama can and will mentor you. I have hundreds of years' worth of battle experience and I am knowledgeable of chakra and the usages for yin and yang chakra, I have slayed millions of humans, I have…"** the kyuubi continued on with his bragging however, the narutos tuned out.

Yin and Yang both turned too Naruto. Yang held out his left hand to Naruto and clenched his fist. Yin held out his right hand to Naruto and clenched his fist like Yang did.

Naruto and the kyuubi stared at the pair confusedly.

"What you never heard of a fist bump before?" they said simultaneously.

Naruto shrugged and held out both of his hands and fist bumped both of them at the same time. When he did that the two silhouettes traveled up Naruto's hand who was squirming at the strange tingly feeling it gave him

Once the tingly feeling stopped the two manifestations of his chakra where gone and his right hand was covered by a bright white light and his left hand was covered by a dark black aura like thing.

Naruto stared at his hands in awe at the power he could feel coursing through his tenketsu.

" **If your done standing there and looking at your hands like this is the first time you've had them. It's time for you to wake your ass up. We have training to start."** The kyuubi said mockingly.

Naruto nodded. "I can go to the academy section of the library and get some books and scrolls that could help. However, they will only have basic information or weak low classed Jutsu."

" **It's better than nothing. So get your ass up now!"** The kyuubi shouted then gave a mighty roar that pushed Naruto out of his mindscape.

* * *

Naruto's bedroom

Naruto woke up startled. 'Was that all a dream?' he wondered. But then he heard a voice in his head say **'No baka it wasn't. Stop wasting time and get your ass to this library that can help you gain knowledge.'**

"Ok it wasn't a dream. Awesome." Naruto grinned. He then looked down at his palms to see a black crescent moon marking on his left palm and a white sun marking on his right palm.

"These tattoos are pretty cool if I do say so myself." Naruto remarked. **"If I have to tell you to get your ass to the library one more time…"** the kyuubi left the threat hanging.

"Hai hai. I'm going." Naruto grumbled. But first he made sure that there was nobody in the house. 'I don't sense any chakra signatures in here besides my own. They must be outside training.' Naruto looked out his window to see Menma trying and failing to throw shuriken.

"Wait a second. I can sense chakra!" Naruto exclaimed with surprised.

" **It seems that awakening your yin and yang chakra has also awakened a sensing ability. Useful. Very useful indeed. However you can only sense chakra within a small radius. That will have to be improved."**

Naruto opened the door of his room and walked down the stairs. He stepped outside to see his parents training his siblings.

"Where do you think you're going young man? I told you not to come out until I said so." Kushina questioned. The other family members turned around to look at Naruto who was walking with his hands in his pocket. 'They would flip if they found my markings?

"Well?" Minato asked.

Naruto quickly put on a fake apologetic face. 'I don't think I can look at these two the same way ever again.' "I'm deeply sorry Tou-san, Ka-chan, Mito-nee and Menma-nii for disturbing breakfast with my outbursts. Please forgive me."

Mito just turned back around to continue to practice her Bukijutsu while Menma looked confused. 'Naruto never apologizes ever. What's he up too?"

Minato studied Naruto's face carefully. If Naruto was a trained shinobi Minato would never believe Naruto was sorry. Because the look on Naruto's face was that of a shinobi's façade. However Naruto was not a trained shinobi. So he accepted the apology.

"It's okay son. Apology accepted." Minato smiled. Kushina smiled also "I guess you can come out of your room now."

"Is it okay if I go to Ichiraku Ramen for some lunch? I never finished breakfast." Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly. 'Looks like their buying the act. Hook line and sinker.

"Yes you can Naruto-chan" Kushina said. "But I want you back by dinner time. We're throwing a party."

"I'll be back by dinner time promise." Naruto said. With that Naruto walked out of the compound and ran in the direction of the Konoha Library and Ichiraku Ramen. 'After I eat I'll go to the library Kyuubi. I can't think on an empty stomach.'

" **Great more delays. I want you to get stronger quickly so we can get out of this Kami forsaken village."** Kyuubi grumbled.

'I'm with you on that one…. Hey do you have a name?' Naruto question as he ignored the glares shot his way by the foolish villagers.

" **Do you think I let any rag tag human gain the honor of knowing my name?"** kyuubi growled. Naruto flinched at that. 'Sorry for asking.' With that Naruto walked on in silence until a voice said **"….My name is Kurama."**

Naruto smiled, 'I think this is the starting of a beautiful relationship Kurama.'

The Kyuubi just scoffed. **"Wake me up when you finally arrive at this library."** The kyuubi then went to sleep and Naruto continued his walk to Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

Konoha Library 1 hour and 30 minutes later

'Oi Kurama we're here.' Naruto told the fox as he started to awaken.

" **Finally, you have wasted enough time on the food. Humans are so inefficient why can't you just go without food. It's unnecessary." Kurama complained.**

'Well it's necessary for humans if we want to keep living.' Naruto informed him. The kyuubi scoffed once more.

Naruto walked up the steps of the library and greeted the old grey haired librarian who just glanced at him. "Don't cause any trouble _boy._ You can only go in the academy section." She said the word boy with so much venom Naruto might have been poisoned.

Naruto nodded. "I got it academy only." He proceeded to walk into the library and he briefly glanced at the collection of dusty old scrolls. 'It seems like academy students don't want to do work outside of the classroom. Fools.'

" **I suggest picking up a scroll on genjutsu. Your yin chakra should allow this area to come easily to you."** Kurama spoke up.

Naruto nodded at the bit of information and picked up a scroll title "Basics in Genjutsu by Kurenai Yuhi." 'The genjutsu mistress huh. This should be good.'

The blond boy thought about what else he would need. 'I need a taijutsu scroll, something on advanced chakra control, Ninjutsu, kenjutsu, a little fuinjutsu won't hurt either.'

Naruto searched for scrolls and found one on the "Leaf academy taijutsu style." It was a basic style that utilized both offense and defense. But this style was used for academy students to build upon and make their own taijutsu style.

He kept on looking through the dusty bookshelves to find himself more scrolls and books. He then found six more scrolls titled "Kenjutsu for Beginners, Advanced Chakra control, Shunshin no Jutsu, Basic academy three Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu Basics and Sensory Ninja Tips and Training."

Once the young blonde found what he was looking for he stuffed the scrolls in the inside pockets his baggy grey sweater and pants had. With that he calmly walked out of the library passing by the librarian who noticed nothing. Naruto chose to wear this baggy clothing because he could conceal things in it and he could hide his toned six year old body.

'Unfortunately we can't begin training today. I have to make one last stop at the weapons store to get resistance seals and a training katana.' Naruto informed Kurama. The kyuubi grumbled in complaint and then he promptly decided to go back to sleep. As Naruto reached the weapon store he picked out a wooden katana, two arm bands and two leg bands. The bands hand complicated seals on them.

Now that the blonde found what he wanted he walked up to the cash register which was being operated by a bald old man with a scar across his left eye.

"I would like to purchase these." Naruto said giving the items to the store clerk.

The old man grunted at Naruto in acknowledgment. "Resistance seals…" he muttered. "Not a lot of kids interested in stuff like this. Impressive." The old man complimented.

"Thank you" Naruto said while blushing not used to being complimented.

"Anyways to activate the seals just pump chakra into them. There are twenty levels to the resistance seals. If you want to reach the next level pump more chakra into them." The old man informed Naruto.

Naruto took the items from the old man after he paid for it. "Thank you for the help sir."

With his shopping complete the blond decided went back to the Namikaze mansion before it got too late.

* * *

Namikaze Estate 8:00 p.m.

Naruto sat silently at the dinner table as he watched Menma signing the toad contract while Mito signed the slug contract. 'I can't watch this crap anymore.'

The blond hair boy decided to go up to his room. The only place he enjoyed being. As he sat down onto his bed he hear the laugher of his Godfather as he told a joke. Everyone cracking up in response to the old pervert's silly stories. They sounded truly happy. They sounded like a family. Naruto's absence seemed to make everybody happier. They probably didn't even notice or care that he wasn't with them. At that moment Naruto realized something.

He was never a part of the Namikaze family and he would never be.

 **Ok guys that's all I got. So tell me did you like it. Did you hate it? Do you have any improvements you would like to tell me? Drop a review and let me know.**


	2. The Escape

Human Dialogue: "Naruto"

Human thoughts: ' _Naruto'_

Bijuu/ Gods/ Summoning dialogue: **"Naruto"**

Bijuu/Gods/Summoning thoughts: **_'Naruto'_**

Jutsu or technique names: " ** _Rasengan"_**

 _Flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't own any of the anime that I may or may not use for inspiration.

Chapter 2: The Escape

4 Years Later Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, December 2nd, Naruto age 10

"Madara Uchiha was a legendary shinobi who founded Konoha alongside the Shodaime Hokage. He is most famously remembered for betraying the village after a dispute with Hashirama Senju. Madara was…"

Naruto hated going to the academy. It took time away from his training and made him go to this complete waste of time babysitting session. However Naruto was thankfully that he had his friend Kurama the kyuubi with him to keep him awake.

" **How dare this impotent fool Uraja Imono waste time and talk about that bastard Madara!"** Kurama growled in anger. Naruto sighed at this, every time someone spoke of Madara, Minato, Kushina, Hashirama or Hiruzen the kyuubi would get _extremely_ angry.

'Iruka Umino.' Naruto corrected as he looked around at the bored or flat out sleeping academy students. Mito was trying her best to pay attention while Menma just fell asleep without a care in the world.

" **As if I care about that pitiful human's name. He should be honored I even got that close."** The fox ghost snapped at his container. He was about to continue when he and Naruto felt Mizuki the academy's assistant sensei glaring holes into the blonde boy's head.

'He really can't control his emotions. I can feel the hate and malice in his chakra coming off in waves.' Naruto rolled his eyes. 'It makes me sick. But he will get what's coming to him eventually' Naruto thought.

The kyuubi gave an evil smirk. **'Oh I simply can't wait until tomorrow.'**

'Neither can I' Naruto replied. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Iruka the head sensei finished his lecture on the legendary Uchiha traitor and spoke to the class.

"Okay students pay attention!" as he said that every student perked up in their seats. "As you all know tomorrow is Konoha Day and there will be no school."

At this countless students cheered. None however louder than Kiba Inuzuka a feral looking boy with a puppy on his head who thought he just might kill himself if he had to come here again tomorrow.

Iruka quickly killed the vibe by saying, "However, today there will be a test and it is report card day. So do your best because this grade will count for this semester and for someone you it might determine if you pass or fail." The students all groaned at the thought of a test.

"Oi Naruto baka try not to fail and bring more shame than you already have to the Namikaze family." Menma said shooting Naruto a mocking smile. The students all laughed at that.

"As if the dobe could actually pass the test. He should just give up on being a ninja and become a practice dummy." A boy with the dark black hair shaped like a duck's but said. The class cracked up at Naruto's expense. Naruto however didn't look bothered at all.

"Sasuke-kun is soooooooo cooooool!" a girl with bright pink hair and a big forehead squealed.

"As if Sakura-baka! Menma-kun is way cooler!" a blonde haired girl said

"As if Ino- pig!" Sakura shouted. These two girls where Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka the leaders of the two divisions of fan girls. Sakura was the head of the Sasuke fan club, while Ino was the head of the Menma fan club. The two were always in arguments about who was cooler, cuter and stronger.

"Enough talking! It's test time!" Iruka yelled as he and Mizuki passed out the tests. The classroom became so quiet you could hear the footsteps echo of the sensei's' footsteps as they handed out the tests.

As soon as Mizuki reached to Naruto he gave him a fake smile and said "Good luck." Naruto took the test and gave a nod to the white haired man.

'I hate that demon/I hate that asshole' they both though simultaneously. As Mizuki walked away Naruto looked down at his test.

'Pathetically easy. I've understood chakra theory ever since I was five.' Naruto thought mentally scoffing at the easy test. 'Unfortunately, I have to remain in character.'

Naruto picked up his pencil as he started the laughable easy test and purposely got a majority of the questions wrong so he could complete the first part of his escape plan.

* * *

2 hours later.

"Naruto you need to start paying attention in class. At this rate you'll never be a Shinobi!" a red headed girl screamed at him. Her blue eyes staring at her brother in anger.

Naruto, Menma and Mito were currently walking towards the Namikaze estate after they finished their tests. Mito was trying vehemently to talk some sense into her brother. All though she might not show it when she's with her friends Sakura and Ino. The young girl didn't hate her brother. She might not spend much time with him, but she still wanted the best for him.

Naruto however didn't care for Mito's lectures. 'Who the fuck does she think she is? She ignores me for years and then comes out of nowhere and lectures me like were all cool? The nerve.' All though he was angry he didn't show it. Unlike most kids or adults, Naruto had a good control over his emotions. This self-restraint was the side-effect of his sensory ninja training which involved him meditating and having good control over his emotions.

"Why should I waste my time and learn the history of Konoha? It's not going to make me any stronger." Naruto replied calmly with his eyes closed and his hands in his wolf grey hoodie.

"I'll agree with you on that dobe. The academy is such a waste of time!" Menma complained. "And news flash there aren't a lot of things that make you stronger." Menma taunted. Naruto just spared Menma a glance then went back to looking forward.

"Menma will you shut up! Putting Naruto down won't help him!" Mito yelled at the red haired boy who just shrugged uncaringly.

"Who said I was trying to help?" he replied

Mito ignored her obnoxious brother and turned to her blond brother. "Listen Naruto if you want to get stronger here's what you need to do. You have to…"

Naruto then promptly tuned her out and started picking his ear with his pinky. 'She's quite the nosy one. I can't wait till I'm out of this Kami forsaken village and away from these buffoons.' He thought excitedly.

"Hey! Where you even listening to me?!" Mito shouted enraged at her brother's complete disregard of her help. Naruto turned towards Mito and said "Sorry where you saying something?"

Mito's face flushed with rage and Menma fell on the ground in laughter, hitting his head on the fence before the Namikaze mansion. "Ow." He uttered in pain.

"You know what? Fine! Fail the Academy! SEE IF I CARE!" Mito shouted in complete rage and stomped her way through the gate.

Menma picked himself off and dusted off his clothes. He shot Naruto his signature mocking grin. "You're one funny bastard Naruto. It's a shame you're such a weakling. If you weren't I would actually want to hang out with you." He then walked off chuckling to himself.

Naruto sighed and walked through the door of the Mansion. 'Time for part two.' Naruto thought.

As he entered the mansion he saw Kushina his _former_ mother waiting for them at the door. "Good afternoon my little angels!" she said with a bubbly attitude. "You know what day it is." The red death then held out her hand in anticipation.

"Report Card day!" she said with excitement. "So who's first?" she questioned. Menma looked at Naruto while trying to hold back his snickering. Mito was turned away from the blonde boy because she was still angry at his actions. Naruto however looked nonchalant as if he didn't even care about his failing grades.

"Me first Ka-san!" Menma said with excitement. His snickering gone and a big smirk on his face.

"Okay let's see how you did Sochi-kun" Kushina said to the young blood red haired boy as she read the report card.

Name: **Menma Namikaze**

Taijutsu: 95%

Ninjutsu: 98%

Genjutsu: 62%

History: 85%

Bukijutsu: 95%

Shinobi basic Information: 82%

Overall grade: 86.166666667%

Class ranking (boys only) 2nd place out of 30 boys

"Great job Sochi-kun! Your ranked second place! That's really impressive. I've heard that this year's academy class has a lot of great kids." Kushina praised. Menma gave an arrogant smirk and turned to Mito and Naruto and was about to start taunting until his mother said.

"Your grade in Genjutsu however is bad. You almost failed! Next semester I want this grade at a seventy percent at the least. Do I make myself clear?"

Menma blushed and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Hai Ka-chan."

"Good" she replied. Mito looked at the embarrassed Menma and mouthed 'Loser' to him. While Naruto showed no outwards reaction however in his mind he was laughing his ass off. 'Serves the prick right.'

"I had trouble with Genjutsu too when I was your age, but at least I got a seventy." Kushina continued. "Mito, let me see your report card honey."

"Okay Ka-chan" Mito said as she handed the older look alike version of her the paper.

 **Mito Namikaze**

Taijutsu: 90%

Ninjutsu: 96%

Genjutsu: 84%

History: 99%

Bukijutsu: 93%

Shinobi Basic Information: 96%

Overall Grade: 93%

Class ranking (girls only): 1st place out of 30 girls

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Mito-chan! These grades are magnificent!" Kushina praised loudly. Mito blushed at the recognition at her mother and turned to Menma and gave him a smirk.

"What!" Menma shouted. "How do you get a 96% in Shinobi Basic Information!? That class is sooooo boring!"

Mito just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just smarter than you Menma-baka."

Menma growled in rage and was about to start arguing but Kushina broke it up. "Menma don't be jealous of your sister's grades." She scolded. "If you want better grades then work for them and Mito don't make fun of your brother that's rude."

"Hai Ka-chan." They said quietly while looking down at their feet. Kushina then turned her eyes to her most silent child Naruto who stared back at her with a bored look. 'Kami this boy is so uninterested with everything.' Kushina thought.

"Naruto it's your turn. Let's see what you got." Kushina said with a hint of hope. 'Please do good. Please do good. Please do good. 'She repeated that like a mantra in her mind as Naruto handed her his report card.

 **Naruto Namikaze**

Ninjutsu: 59%

Taijutsu: 53%

Genjutsu: 29%

History: 58%

Bukijutsu: 46%

Shinobi Basic Information: 38%

Overall Grade: 47.166666667%

Class ranking (boys only): 30th place out of 30 boys

Kushina's eyes widened in horror. "These grades. These grades are TERRIBLE!" she yelled in surprised. She looked at Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his hood over his head and his hands in his hoodie's pocket.

The atmosphere of the room felt like it was raised thirty degrees. "Young man are you listening to me!" Kushina screamed at Naruto who nonchalantly stared at her.

"Yea what's the big deal?" Naruto said with a bored tone of voice. Mito and Menma eyes widened in surprise. Kushina on the other hand looked like her head was about to explode.

'Does Naruto-nee want Ka-san to kill him?!' Mito thought in shock. 'Everyone knows you don't talk to the Red-Hot Habanero like that!"

'He is one dead son of a bitch.' Menma thought in amusement, no longer able to hide the big grin that threatened to split his face.

'She is way too easy to anger' Naruto thought idly as he could sense the rage in her chakra.

" **That woman could never keep her emotions in check."** Kurama said. **"I remember one time I just said something to her and then she chained me up like a common animal! Can you believe that bitch?** **Then again I did threaten to eat her ovaries….."**

Naruto sweat dropped at what the kyuubi just said. 'Really eat her ovaries?' Naruto then shook his head. 'Whatever I have a performance to put on. Can you keep it down a bit?'

The kyuubi went silent in his head and then the young yin-yang user looked Kushina in the eyes once more. "I don't need the stupid academy to be a splendid shinobi. So why don't you just chill out and stop over reacting."

Kushina's anger spiked at the rude way Naruto addressed her. 'Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that?'

'He's gonna die' Mito and Menma though at the same time.

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!? YOU'RE FAILING ALL OF YOUR CLASSES! YOU COULD BE FORCED TO REPEAT THE THIRD YEAR OF THE ACADEMY!" Kushina yelled completely outraged. To make it all worse Naruto was still so nonchalant and Kushina _loathed_ that type of behavior. Especially from her own damn child.

'Ten, nine eight seven, six, five….' Kushina thought mentally trying to calm herself down.

After a few seconds it seemed as if Kushina regained control of her emotions. "You young man can say goodbye to the Konoha Day Festival. Because you will be grounded until you bring those grades up."

Naruto's face turned from non-caring to crestfallen. "But Ka-san…"

"No buts Naruto. I want you up in your room studying NOW!" Kushina interrupted with a stern face. She point up the stairs to the first door on the right.

"Hai" Naruto replied sadly. He slowly trudged up the stairs past Menma and Mito.

"Maybe if you had paid attention to the times I told you to try harder you would be able to go to the Konoha Festival." Mito said with a shake of her head before she went to the living room.

"Congratulations dobe." Menma sneered at Naruto. "You're gonna miss the biggest event of the year. Have fun in your room." With that Menma walked away from his loser brother. 'Menma you're one funny bastard.' He thought to himself.

As Naruto reached his bedroom his sad face was swiftly replaced with a small smirk. His cold blue eyes sparkled with glee.

'All according to plan.' Naruto thought as he sat down on his bed.

* * *

December 3rd Konoha Day 8:30 P.M

Naruto awoke from his sleep when an alarm ringed in his ear. He groggily got out of his bed then started stretching. As soon as he was done stretching he closed his eyes and focused and he felt no other chakra signatures in the house and he also felt no chakra signatures in the training grounds and the garden.

"Good they left." Naruto said quietly. He then gave the biggest smirk he's ever given in his life. "Its show time Kurama wake up." The demon fox ghost stirred in Naruto's mindscape.

" **Oh I have been waiting for this day forever."** The kyuubi spoke.

"So have I Kurama." Naruto replied as he pulled out one of the wooden floor boards in his room revealing a backpack. As he opened the black back pack it revealed clothes, two kunai and shuriken pouches and a sealing scroll.

Naruto took of his clothes and put on the clothes in the bag. He was now wearing a long sleeved wolf grey shirt that had a yin-yang symbol on the front. On the left sleeve of the shirt it had kanji for darkness and on the right side it had kanji for light on it. On his arms he had metal arm protectors and on his back he had a black leather strap meant for holding a sword and its sheath. Naruto had grey anbu pants on and black shinobi sandals. The blonde now also had a black face mask similar to Kakashi Hatake's so he could cover up his whisker marks on his cheeks.

He reached into his bag once more and pulled out a long black cloak with a hoodie on it. As he put it on the cloak stopped above his ankles only revealing his black ninja sandals.

'Its go time' Naruto thought as he stepped out of his room and went upstairs to the third floor where the Namikaze library and armory was. Naruto pulled out a tiny container containing a small amount of the Yondaime's blood. The cloak cladded ten your old smeared the Hokage's blood onto the seal in the middle of the large mahogany doors of the Armory.

The large doors opened with a hiss and Naruto quickly stepped inside. The room was a mixture of a library and an armory. Kunai and shuriken where hung around the wall. Large bookshelves contained numerous scrolls and books. As the young blonde went deeper into the room he found what he was looking for. In a glass container where five mantles made to carry swords. However two sword where not there.

But the three swords that were in the glass container where no regular swords. No they were swords that Kushina got from the remains of the fallen Uzushiogakure. These swords were all Wazamono blades. Famed blades that where skillfully crafted during the time of Uzushiogakure. Swords that fell under this category where some of the best blades in the world and Naruto now had access to them.

He took another small container from his pocket. But this one contained Kushina's blood. He smeared on the seal on the glass container that held the three famed swords. The container hissed as Naruto pulled it off. Naruto stood in awe at the three blades that where before him.

One sword had a green handle with a four petal design. The sheath of the sword was elaborate. The first half of the sheath was green and bumpy designed while the other have was white and smooth. This katana was called Shigure (Autumn Rain.) Naruto took the sword and sealed it in his scroll.

Another sword was in a higher category than Shigure. It had a black handle and a gold cross shaped guard with a black sheath. This katana was famed for its lightness. Its name was Yubashiri (Snow Chaser) and it was one of the fifty Ryo Wazamono blades, a category that was higher than a regular Wazamonos like Shigure. Naruto sealed this sword away in his scroll like what he did with the last one.

The third and final blade in the armory was the one that really caught Naruto's eye. 'It's beautiful.' He though in awe. This katana had a black sheath with red flower petal designs on it. Its guard had flower like edges. But what intrigued Naruto the most was when he unsheathed the blade it was a pitch black color with red coloring on the edge of the blade. 'So this is Shusui? It looks better in person' Naruto thought. Shusui (Clear Autumn water) was in an even higher category than Yubashiri. It was one of the twenty one O Wazamono blades. It was written that Shusui is designed to tremendously increase the damage potential and destructive power of the user. However, Shusui's greatest ability was its durability. It is rumored that even if a large summoning animal where to jump on it Shusui wouldn't even bend.

Naruto put Shusui back into its sheath and then placed it into the leather strap on his back. As he walked out of the armory he spotted a scroll that peaked his interest. His widened to epic proportions. "The _**Rasengan**_!?" Naruto said in complete surprise. He then gave a small smirk as he took the Jutsu scroll and sealed it into his other scroll. 'As much I hate Minato he does know how to make some good Ninjutsu.' Naruto thought grudgingly with respect.

" **So part three of the plan has been completed?"** Kurama questioned Naruto who nodded in response.

"I took what I thought might be useful. Three swords, one scroll on the rasengan and about five thousand dollars in cash." Naruto told him. "It looks like there where upsides to being born in this _family_." He spat the word family out with so much venom the kyuubi started to feel sick.

"Now it's time to do parts four, five and six." Naruto told the kyuubi. Who grinned with joy.

" **Part six and part seven are by far my favorite parts!"** Kurama said with glee evident in his voice.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his friend's statement. The blonde haired boy's face quickly turned serious. He raised his left palm showing that the crescent moon tattoo in his left palm was glowing with an ominous black chakra. Naruto slammed his left hand out on the ground and said **"** _ **Yami Bunshin no Jutsu"**_ (darkness clone Jutsu)

A clone formed out of the shadow underneath Naruto. It was a completely pitch black clone version of Naruto. The original Naruto handed the Yami Bunshin a kunai pouch and said "You know what to do."

The clone of himself nodded then descended back into the shadows and traveled like a serpent to the place that would be devastated by part five of his plan. The Diversion.

"While he's preparing the diversion I'll just start my little message to my dear old family" Naruto said jokingly. Naruto slowly walked down the stairs to get to the first floor. The former Namikaze family member walked into the living room and found what he was looking for. He stared at the picture frame for a few moments.

In the picture Minato was standing with his arm around his wife, he was sporting a small smile while Kushina gave a big kind hearted smile. In front of the couple where their three children. Menma and Mito both had big cheesy grins, but Naruto on the other hand only had a small smile that never truly reached his eyes. If someone looked carefully at his eyes they would see the sadness. They would see the anger. They would see the _hatred._

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts. As soon as he snapped out of his trance he carefully took out the picture from the frame. Naruto pulled out a brush a letter, and some ink and wrote a seal on the back of the picture. He then poured a small amount of his chakra into the seal. The black kanji on the back of the picture glowed a dull white before going black once more. Naruto took the letter and the picture and put it into the frame.

Naruto sighed suddenly feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his chest.

"Part four complete" Naruto said. Then he suddenly gained a cold smirk on his face.

"Time to pay Mizuki a visit."

* * *

Konohagakure Shinobi Academy 8:41 P.M

A dark figure emerged from the shadows of Iruka Umino's empty classroom. The glow of the moon illuminated the classroom giving it an ominous look. The Naruto clone thought about all the times he had been ridiculed and mocked in this class.

Naruto _hated_ the academy. It made his already dreary and miserable life worse. He hated how he had to play the role of a lazy buffoon to keep everyone suspicions of his strength at bay. So to Naruto this place would be what he used as his distraction and it would help relieve some of the pent up anger he has been holding for years.

The Yami-Bunshin took out the kunai holster pulled out one hundred paper bombs. He started putting seals all across the room. He then walked out the classroom and started putting them in the hall ways he also put it in the other rooms of the academy. The clone then unsealed a canister of oil from the scroll and started pouring it all over the floors. After the Bunshin finished his job he sank back into the ground and disappeared.

* * *

Konoha Northern District Apartment Complexes 8:50 P.M

Mizuki was currently relaxing on the couch in his small apartment. He was having a pretty good week so far. Yesterday he had the pleasure of failing the demon brat. It felt so good to see that his sabotaging of the demon's education was working wonderfully and today his Lord Orochimaru had given him a little _gift_.

With this gift he was certain he was one of the strongest individuals in the whole entire village. He was however interrupted from his thoughts when he heard someone say

"Oi Mizuki sensei. Over here."

Mizuki quickly settled into a battle stance as he saw a cloaked figure with spiky blonde hair emerge from the shadows on his ceiling.

'I didn't even sense him!' Mizuki thought in shock. "Who are you!"

The cloaked figure chuckled and jumped down from the sealing. He pulled down his black face mask revealing the boy had three whisker marks on each side of his face.

"Oh. So it's you kyuubi spawn. Have you finally decided to show your true colors?" Mizuki stared at Naruto who only gave a small smirk.

"I guess I have." Naruto looked at Mizuki with his cold blue eyes and said "Today is your last day on this earth. I hope you have enjoyed your life."

Mizuki frowned at the holder of the kyuubi's soul. "You think you can defeat me!? I am a chunin while your just a ten your old."

Mizuki then gave Naruto an arrogant smirk "We are worlds apart in terms of strength."

As Mizuki pulled out a kunai he stared into Naruto's eyes and for a second he could have sworn they turned a pitch black color. He quickly shook his head. 'I'm just imagining it.'

He rushed Naruto with chunin level speeds and plunged the kunai into Naruto's heart. The blonde boy's eyes widened in surprise and Mizuki smirked with arrogance.

"I told you we are worlds apart in strength. Did you know I'm one of the strongest in the village?"

"Is that so?"

Mizuki spun around quickly and to his complete utter shock. Naruto was behind him sitting on the couch. He looked in front of him to see the "Naruto" he had impaled had simply vanished from existence.

"You, one of the strongest in the village?" Naruto scoffed. "If that was so then Konohagakure would have been invaded a long time ago."

Mizuki bristled at the insult. "I guess I have to go all out against a demon like you!"

As soon as he said he ripped of his Konoha chunin flak jacket and his shirt revealing a seal on his back that was glowing with light purple chakra. The seal then spread all around his body. Mizuki then transformed into a humanoid tiger with big bulging muscles.

"With this power I am one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha!" Mizuki clenched his fist and then smirked at Naruto who just looked extremely bored.

"That's it? This is your so called power that makes you one of the strongest in the village?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Looks like this will be even easier than my morning exercises."

Mizuki had enough of Naruto's taunting and moved to finish him off. He charged at the sitting boy with high-chunin level speeds. The new tiger like Mizuki froze in his tracks.

'I can't move!' Mizuki thought in shock. "What. What did you do to me!?"

Naruto looked at Mizuki as if he had lost all interest in the man. "For academy instructor you know jack shit about genjutsu." Naruto commented.

Mizuki's eyes widened. "A paralysis genjutsu!? When!? How!? You didn't weave any hand signs!"

"You shouldn't have looked me in the eyes." That was all Naruto said in response to his questions.

A glint of realization shone in the tiger like Mizuki's eyes. "I wasn't imagining it. Your eyes turned pitch black. From that moment you had me trapped! But how? Only the Uchiha can cast genjutsu by using their eyes only!"

"As much as I would love to explain. I have places to be Mizuki" Naruto got off of Mizuki's couch and unsheathed Shusui. The blade shining in the moon light.

Mizuki gulped as Naruto walked slowly and threateningly towards him.

"See you in Hell Mizuki." With that said Naruto buried his sword into the chest of Mizuki. Quickly ending his life.

" **Oh how I have been waiting for that pathetic human to die."** The kyuubi said with glee. Naruto nodded in agreement with the kyuubi as he cleaned the blood off of Shusui.

" _ **Yami Bunshin"**_ Naruto said. And a black clone rose from the shadows. The blonde tossed his clone a sealing scroll. "I want you to take Mizuki's body to the North sides of the village and place it in the forest. That should direct some attention away from me."

The Bunshin nodded and sealed Mizuki's corpse into the scroll and sank back into the shadows.

With part six of his plan accomplished Naruto muttered _**"Kakure Yami no Jutsu"**_ (hiding darkness technique) and sank into the shadows.

* * *

Konoha Day Festival 8:55 P.M

The air at the Konoha festival was filled with joy and fun. Kids played carnival games to win prizes. Countless balloons floated through the village. Adults sat back drinking sake and telling farfetched tales. Laughter and music could be heard from all parts of the village.

It seemed as if everyone that was at the festival was having a splendid time. Why wouldn't they? After this is one of the biggest events of the year. On this very day a few years ago the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju and Uchiha Madara founded Konohagakure. The first Shinobi village. The village eventually went on to become the strongest Shinobi in the Elemental Nations.

Naruto watched from afar as the festival went into full swing. Music began to play louder and Fireworks lit up the sky. The young ten year old boy was currently on the top of the western walls of Konoha. However only his head, neck and torso where visible. The rest of his body was inside of a shadow that was in the wall.

Naruto looked at the village that scorned him and hated him with cold blue eyes. He had no one in the village that gave a damn about him. No family, no friends, _nothing_. He had absolutely no one. From this day on there was no turning back. He had already made up his mind. Naruto would make his own Shinobi village that would put Konohagakure to shame. He would end the era of Konoha and start a new one. Whether the Elemental Nations liked it or not, _his_ era would come soon.

'Farewell Konoha. Until we meet again.' Naruto thought coolly. As Naruto sank back into the shadows he made a hand sign. As soon as he did the Konoha Shinobi Academy exploded, lighting up the night sky far better than any fire work could.

'Now for part seven.' Naruto thought as he traveled past the gate guards who ran to the direction where the academy once stood. 'Run like hell!'

Naruto traveled on the ground quickly as shadow, remaining undetected.

* * *

With Minato 9:00

"Anbu and Jonin! I want you to fan out and find who did this! Search inside and outside the village! Chunin put out the fire and search for clues! Be careful the culprit might still be there!" Minato yelled with authority in his voice.

"Genin! I want you to do crowd control. Evacuate all Civilians! We may be under attack!"

"Hai!" numerous voices replied and then went to do their assigned job.

This day was going perfectly until the academy exploded. It halted the festive activities and sent the Shinobi into high alert and the civilians into a frenzy. The happy festival music still played in the background. But it's happy tone now sounded ominous.

Minato jumped from rooftop to rooftop searching for anyone who didn't belong in the village. He was however interrupted from his search when a young black haired boy wearing an anbu outfit with a crow mask appeared in front of him.

The Anbu's sharingan eyes stared at the Yellow Flash. "Hokage-sama! A dead body has been found on the Northern outskirts of the village. We have identified the dead body as Konoha Chunin Academy assistant instructor Mizuki."

The Hokage's eyes widened at the news. "Crow! I want you to lead an anbu squad to search for clues in the Northern section of the forest. The culprit of the Academy bombing might be somewhere in that direction."

The anbu nodded and disappeared with a Shunshin.

'Who ever this person is. He or she must have something against the Academy.' Minato thought.

* * *

Outskirts of Konoha 9:07 P.M

Naruto snaked through the ground as a shadow quickly to get out of Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire).

" **So. Where to now? Do you even have a plan on how to get this shinobi village started? You're going to need allies first."** Kurama questioned.

Naruto however was already aware that he needed allies. 'Kurama you need to have more faith in me.' He said pretending to be insulted.

'There are rumors of a Jinchuriki in Takigakure no Sato (Village hidden by a Waterfall) who is said to be around my age and I heard this person is mistreated just like I was. Maybe even worse. There is also another Jinchuriki in Sunagakure who is treated similarly. I want to help them escape so they can be free and experience happiness alongside me.'

The kyuubi grunted in response to that. **"I have never heard you be so optimistic and joyful before. It makes sick. But at least you have formulated some sort of plan. So what do you plan to do after you find them?"**

Naruto grinned at the question. 'I don't really know I haven't thought that far ahead. But I can tell you one thing. I plan on finding powerful allies, training and gaining experience and money by doing mercenary jobs. And after that my shinobi village shall rise and start a new era!'

The kyuubi nodded his head at the ambitious blonde. **"Oh I've been meaning to ask you. Have you thought of a name for this village?"**

Naruto blinked then blinked again. 'No.'

The soul of the kyuubi face faulted at this.

" **You're and idiot.**

* * *

Namikaze Estate 12:29 A.M December 4th

Minato Namikaze tiredly collapsed onto his couch. He had a long day. The Yondaime just got home from a Konoha Council. At first he was enjoyed his day. He had breakfast with his family. Got a little training in. Then he went to the festival and had a wonderful evening with his friends and family. But it was all interrupted when the Academy interrupted and Mizuki's dead body had been found.

The village had been on lockdown ever since then. Unfortunately the culprit of the bombing and the murder of Mizuki was never found. At the scene of Mizuki's murder he was found with a big sword wound through his heart. But strangely there was no chakra residue or any other signs of a fight.

The Academy was reduced to nothing but charcoal and rubble. Important documents on students and tests had been burned. It would take a while to rebuild the Academy. So until then there would be no classes.

"Oh. Minato-kun. You're home." Kushina said as she walked into the living room. "I just sent Menma and Mito to their beds. They were a bit shaken up about the bombing. Speaking of that did they find out who did it?"

Minato shook his head. "Whoever did this must have been a master of stealth. They got in and out of the village while leaving no trace. But I won't give up. I'll find who….."

Minato paused as he saw the picture frame of his family at the kids' eighth birthday started flashing with a white light.

Kushina followed her husband's gaze and narrowed her eyes as looked at the picture.

The two moved slowly and cautiously to inspect the picture frame. As they got closer something strange happened. The picture started changing. The Naruto in the picture smile fell and it was replaced by a cold look. Its eyes followed Minato and Kushina around the room. Then the Minato, Kushina, Mito and Menma in the picture walked away abandoning Naruto.

Minato and Kushina widened their eyes at that.

"We didn't neglect Naruto! Did we?" Kushina turned her sad eyes to her husband who took the frame out of the picture.

"A genjutsu implanted in a seal. It was set of to go once our chakra seals got within a certain range of the picture." Minato then turned to Kushina and gave her a letter. "You're not going to like this."

Kushina read the pages as her eyes began to water.

 _Dear Namikaze Family_

 _I am only writing this to simply tell you I was not kidnapped. I want you to know I left on my accord. No one else's. Anyways I also wanted tell you I have never considered any of you buffoons as my family. As far as I'm concerned I am an orphan. So send my regards to Menma and Mito will you._

 _Sincerely, Naruto Uzumaki a.k.a the scapegoat for the prophecy children_

Kushina dropped the letter and collapsed on the couch. She started tearing up. 'What have I done?'

Minato was shocked. 'He knows!?'

Minato looked at his wife. "Kushina-chan. I'll be right back. I'm going to send a search party to find him. I promise we'll get him back."

He flashed away in a flash of yellow. Leaving his wife alone to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Outskirts of Takigakure no Sato December 5th

Naruto Uzumaki was currently making his way to an extremely large chakra signature on the outskirts of Takigakure. 'This Jinchuriki stands out like a sore thumb. His or her chakra completely dwarfs any other in the area and her chakra feels similar to Menma and Mito's.'

Naruto pinpointed where the large chakra signature was. His sensing abilities led him to a shabby run down shack next to a river. 'The Jinchuriki is in here.'

He knocked on the door softly. After a few moments he heard a feminine voice say "Whoever you are, leave before I kill you!"

" **You two are off to a wonderful start huh Naruto?"** the kyuubi commented sarcastically.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kurama. "Are you the Jinchuriki of Takigakure? I have a proposition for you."

As soon as he said that the door of the run down shack opened to reveal a girl around his age with short mint green hair and eyes to match. She wore a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fish net armor underneath, fishnet shorts with a white skirt over it.

"Start speaking before I rip your heart out." She said threateningly while her large chakra level spiked.

" **I like her style."** Kurama said with respect.

Naruto ignored the kyuubi to focus his attention on the obviously dangerous girl he did not want a fight with. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I mean you no harm. I just want you to join me."

The green haired girl raised her brow at Naruto. "Join you for what?"

"My goal is to build a shinobi village that will become stronger than all others and to do that I need allies. Listen I know how your treated Takigakure I was treated just like that because the former leader of the village I come from sealed the soul of the kyuubi into me." He looked her in the eyes. "You can trust me."

The girl looked at Naruto with wide eyes. She then narrowed them at him.

"Prove it."

Naruto sighed and took the Shusui and his kunai pouches off and dropped them on the floor while raising his hands.

The Jinchuriki eyes widened once more. She stared at him with her beautiful mint green eyes. She was about to talk when a voice in her head said **"Trust him. I can feel Kurama's presence inside the boy. But for some reason it's weak. It seems as if that's only his soul."**

Fu then relaxed a bit. "It seems as if Chomei-chan trusts you. By the way my name is Fu."

"Chomei?" Naruto questioned.

Fu gestured for Naruto to enter the shack which she called her home. "You may know her as the Nanabi (Seven-tails)."

Naruto didn't look surprised. After all he knew that the girl held a Bijuu. He just didn't know which one.

"So do you want to come with me? We can become friends." The blonde said with a little hope in his voice.

"I guess so. Why not? Chomei-chan apparently trusts you because you have the kyuubi with you and besides I won't be missing this stupid village anyways." She said bitterly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Naruto questioned with sympathy in his voice.

Fu looked at him and sighed. "I hate this village with a passion. My life tuned to shit after my family were forced out of Amegakure. As we where we fleeing from Ame we were ambushed by Takigakure shinobi. They killed my family while they were injured. The shinobi then kidnapped me and stole my grandfather's belongings. They tried to unseal the scroll which had my grandfather's Jutsu and weapons in it. Unfortunately for them the scroll had a chakra seal on it so they couldn't open it. They tried to force me to use my chakra which is really similar to my grandfather's to open it. But I refused. So they decided that I would have to be put to work for them in a different way. So they sealed the Nanabi and I have been forced to live on the outskirts of Taki ever since then."

Fu sighed once more after she relived her terrible life.

Naruto however had one question that was plaguing him the whole entire time Fu told him about her life. "Who was your grandfather? He had to be a powerful shinobi or something to make it worth killing him and stealing his stuff."

Fu looked at Naruto with her eyes moistened with water as she thought about her grandfather who meant the whole entire world to her at one time.

"He was a powerful shinobi when he was alive. People fled at the mere sight of him. He was also a prideful bastard who would never back down from a fight. He loved the thrill of fights and he had a great code of honor. He was so powerful that three shinobi became famous just because they survived an altercation with him."

At this Naruto's eyes widened. 'She couldn't mean.'

"My grandfather was the former leader of Amegakure." She paused and had a happy look on her face.

"His name was Hanzo of the Salamander."

 **Thanks for the feedback guys. As always review.**


End file.
